1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable locks, and particularly to cable locks used in secure facilities where there is a risk of residents utilizing heavy, portable objects as weapons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Secure institutions such as prisons, schools, and hospitals often have means for residents to store personal property, such as lockers, storage cabinets, or foot lockers. These storage facilities are typically secured by using a padlock of some sort, operable either by key or combination. The locks most commonly employed at present are constructed primarily from hardened steel, which increases the weight of the padlocks, and results in a rigid structure. One popular model weighs close to six ounces despite being less than three inches in length. This poses a security problem itself: the relatively heavy weight and rigid structure of the locks allows them to be effectively used as weapons by residents, either as a projectile or by placing the lock inside a sock to form a makeshift bludgeon.
A cable lock, with its flexible cable, greatly reduces the rigid structure of a traditional padlock and thus reduces the potential for injury if the lock is used as a projectile. Combination-operated cable locks are known in the prior art, being typically utilized to temporarily secure bicycles and other moveable objects to a stationary object. However, such locks typically have cables or chains several feet in length and of at least ¼″ in diameter to accommodate a variety of objects being secured, and to enable such objects to be secured to stationary objects of varying size and shape. The length and diameter of these cables renders them heavy and typically impractical or unusable for securing lockers and other containers in institutional settings such as prisons, schools, and hospitals.
Alternatively, lightweight cable locks having a rigid plastic body are known in the prior art, and are typically used by travelers to secure luggage. Such locks may have a significant length of retractable cable, which poses its own danger in an institutional setting as a weapon. Furthermore, the plastic bodies of these locks are not usually impact or tamper resistant, which diminishes their security.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,560 illustrates a padlock possessing a composite plastic body, which reduces weight. However, the padlock still possesses a rigid structure by virtue of its hardened steel and dense plastic structure, which increases the risk of injury if the lock is thrown. It also is key-operated, which present the added problem of keys that secured residents have to keep, with the risks of loss or theft.